1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a keyless locking device, and in particular to a keyless combination type locking device which is easy to open by the user for use on handbags, knapsacks, pockets and the like to prevent pickpocketing.
2. Related Art
It is common knowledge that theft and crime are a continuing and every present problem to the general population. Pickpocket theft is a crime that has existed through the years, but in recent years has been increasing because of the value of non-monetary items such as credit cards, drivers license, etc. that are kept in wallets and carrying bags. It has also become more of a problem because of the miniaturization of items such as cell phones, PDA's, etc. Additionally, because there are more inexperienced travelers and tourists than ever, the skilled pick pocket has more opportunities to ply his or her skills.
In reviewing the crime of pickpocketing, women represent about 70% of the victims while men represent about 30% of the victims. More important, the crime in European countries is perpetrated on nonresidents of a country 10 times more frequently than those that reside in the particular country.
Women's handbags, backpacks, etc. are particularly susceptible to pickpockets because these bags usually contain money and other valuables making them targets by pickpockets. Handbags are very vulnerable to pickpockets because the handbag is often out-of-sight from the user and hence, presents an opportunity to pickpockets.
Locks for carrying cases particularly handbags, suitcases, briefcases, attaches, and the like are well known. It has been the goal of many inventors to provide adequate means for securing such carrying cases and bags to prevent their theft and/or the theft of their contents. Many handbag structures and attachable devices have been devised for this purpose.
Among the locking devices that are commonly used with these types of carrying cases are key locks, combination locks, barrel-type combination locks, and various latches that are used to open and close the carrying case, even though the carrying case may not be locked in a closed position. In addition to securing a handbag or a suitcase in a closed position, a number of efforts have been made to provide locking devices to secure the carrying case to a stationary object to prevent theft of the carrying case when unattended for a period of time. Although these devices may aid in preventing the theft of the bag or its contents, they are often difficult to close and to open by the user.
The applicant is aware of the following prior art:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,597,945 to Feinberg describes a latching device for use on luggage. The device includes a latch pivotally connected to the luggage that has a resiliently mounted, manually operable plug connected to the luggage for longitudinal sliding movement with respect thereto, cooperable means are provided by the latch and the plug to releasably connect the latch to the plug. The latch overlies the luggage and when latched provides a flat, continuous surface. A combination locking means is associated with the plug to releasably lock the plug in its latched position. The means for selecting or changing the combination is covered by the latch in the latched condition of the device. In the unlatched position of the latch, the means for changing the combination is exposed at the front of the device and on the same side that one views the dials of the combination locking means.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,139,084 to Linke describes hand luggage having a plurality of compartments, each of which can be separately opened by means of an outside opening control, and in which all the opening controls are grouped on a single panel.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,213,314 to Trader describes a locking device for a handbag in which one end of the carry strap has a lock bolt thereon which inserts into a lock attached to the handbag adjacent one end of the handbag's access opening. The opening for access into the handbag has a slide fastener with an annular handle through which the lock bolt may be passed when being inserted into the lock to lock closed the handbag. The lock is opened with a combination lock having a plurality of lock dials or a key.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,262,718 to Stark describes a non-locking closure for hand luggage, handbags and the like. In particular, a closure is described of the type wherein a strap is attached to the front of the bag and is passed through a link on the flap, folded back on itself, and detachably fastened to the front of the bag.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,578,966 to Kasai describes a locking system for a slide fastener (zipper) of the type having two sliders which act independently of one another for opening and closing a common slide fastener which can be locked together against movement away from each other in their fully closed position. The locking device is mounted on the first pull tab and includes a bolt lockingly engageable with a recess in the projection of said second slider.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,763,763 to Sadow describes a convertible carrying handle and shoulder strap for hand luggage.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,792,026 to Dimmick et al. describes a carrying case having a zipper-type closure element which includes a pair of spaced apart pockets for receiving a cylindrical locking device. The locking device has a lockable safety pin pivotal into and out of a closed position with a lock element. The locking device is retained in the pockets. The pin in the open position engages the closure element and is pivoted to the closed position to prevent movement of the closure element to open the carrying case. A length of strap extending from the case may be wrapped around a stationary object and secured to the closed pin to prevent theft of the carrying case.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,063,760 to Horita, et al. describes a keyless combination or dial lock locking device for use on slide fasteners and other closure articles for security purposes. The lock comprises a male part and a female part interengageable therewith, the male part having a plunger adapted to move into and out of the female part, a lock tumbler pivotally engageable with the plunger and, a rotary means operatively associated with the lock tumbler and frictionally driven by a plurality of dials carrying indicia thereon such as numerical figures, the combination of which being selected to lock and unlock the assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,213,266 to Hollingsworth describes a wheeled flight bag having wheels on a bottom wall of the case and a retractable handle for pulling the case along on the wheels. The flight bag includes an externally mounted, removable carrying case for securely transporting a delicate instrument such as a laptop computer which may be secured thereon with a combination lock.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,295,702 to Bauer describes a magnetically actuated locking system for securely locking together the male and female elements of a fastener until released by manual movement of a release. The mechanism has particular utility for handbags and cases, and can be used for mechanically securing two opposing surfaces that can be brought into aligned superposed position while allowing access to the sliding lock release mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,382,280 to Sands describes a purse whose exterior appearance can be transformed to suit a variety of different formal and informal occasions. The purse comprises a frame and a cover defining an enclosure that is sized to fit around the frame, the frame being removable from the cover.